


One Shot: Good Cop, Bad Cop

by brownskinsugarplum76



Category: Led Zeppelin, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Backstage, British, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Rock Stars, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownskinsugarplum76/pseuds/brownskinsugarplum76
Summary: "You" make up a story to meet Robert and Jimmy and have a night beyond your wildest dreams with both of them.





	One Shot: Good Cop, Bad Cop

“It’s rather simple, dear. Just tell me that you lied, and I’ll stop.” Jimmy’s inflammatory movement of his tongue on your sex is on hold as he appeals to you for the truth again. He is looming over you on the bed, on his knees. His stare, simultaneously filled with coldness and lust, has pierced you to the core.

A swarm of emotions battle for control in your head. You feel excitement to be alone with Jimmy and Robert. Robert is watching the proceedings while he reclines sideways over an armchair in the bedroom, idly massaging his rigid cock.

“We certainly appreciate your interest, darlin’, but we know you’re not a journalist because we spoke to our favorite lad at _Melody Maker_ before the show,” Robert offered with an apologetic smile that flickered to a smirk for one brief second.

You’re also angry with yourself, for falling for Jimmy’s honey-coated request to tie you up. You thought it was going to be a fun game, but you didn’t realize that it would become a truth-finding inquisition regarding the lie you told to get backstage. And you’re mad at yourself because you realize everyone else backstage must’ve known it was all a ruse.

But most importantly, you’re aroused beyond belief because, obvious lie or not, you are spending the night with Robert and Jimmy–though now you’re a little nervous about where the night is actually headed.

Jimmy is waiting for a response, which is bad news for you, because he doesn’t like waiting. His full lips curl into a maliciously taunting smile, and his emerald eyes are dancing with the satisfaction of having you exposed, literally and figuratively, and at his complete mercy.

“Just confess, love, and then we can all get back to the fun,” Robert says. “This will all be a distant memory when it’s my turn, I promise.” He flashes his trademark gregarious smile and moans softly as he continues to watch your movements and play with his cock.

You drift away into fantasy, imagining Robert filling you to overflowing with his manhood. You can almost feel his firm thrusts, and you inhale sharply at the thought.

“That’s right, love,” says Jimmy, lowering himself closer to you and cradling your face. “This can all be over soon.” His hands are gentle, and his lips are excruciatingly close to yours, but his eyes continue to sear his demand into your being.

You close your eyes and sigh. You confess. You saw Cole walking down the aisle at Earl’s Court and followed him, whipping up a story about being in an emergency situation because you were late and worried that you wouldn’t get to complete your story on the band. You realize now that Cole smirked in a way that expressed doubt, and his compulsory visual sweep of your body ultimately was the deciding factor in your making it backstage. “Sure, come with me,” he said with a shrug. “I think Jimmy and Robert will be thrilled to give you what you need for your project.” And now you realize what he really meant.

“What a naughty girl,” Jimmy murmurs and strokes you hair. “But don’t you feel better? The truth will set you free, and all that?”

You nod yes and give him a tiny smile.

“It’s a nice thought, but you’re not quite free yet, I’m afraid.” He grips your face tightly and invades your mouth with a rampant tongue, and then he takes up his post between your legs again, where he ravages your sex, mixing things up with sucking and firm flicks of his tongue on your clit, and long licks that canvas all of your sensitive skin.

You wail in pleasure, arch your back and strain against the silken scarf manacles, and dig your toes into the bed, because there’s not much else that you can do.

Jimmy doesn’t stop. You are overwhelmed by the sensations and the thought of your captivity under the squirm of his tongue, his expertly tied scarf, and his forearm, which is pinning you down. You don’t mind being detained by Jimmy in this manner. Not for one second.

A few tears start rolling down your face as your body launches into violent tremors of pleasure. You are exhilarated and exhausted by the experience, a first for you to be owned so completely. You are breathing heavily, and with each intake of air you feel how raw your throat is from your screams.

Your body tremor ends abruptly with a savage climax that sends you reeling. You feel dizzy, like you’re floating over the bed.

Jimmy kisses you one last time, softly. “Untie her. I’ll be back,” Jimmy says to Robert as he leaves the bedroom, without a look back at you.

“He’s always got a flair for the dramatic, our James Patrick Page… Had a good time, did you? How are you holding up?” Robert sits down next to you on the bed with a wry smile and searches your eyes before he unties you. He examines your wrists and kisses them.

Your heart is still beating wildly. You ask Robert for something to drink, and he pours you a glass of water. The liquid soothes your raw throat.

“If it makes you feel better, you’re certainly not the first girl to do whatever it takes to get close to us. I must say, I rather like a gorgeous girl who knows what she wants and can think on her feet. I’m glad you had the stones to do it.”

Robert climbs into the bed with you. “Why don’t we slow things down a bit for you…” He gestures for you to lay your head on his chest.

You lie there in his arms for a while, catching your breath from your experience with Jimmy.

Both of you silent. You feel relaxed, comfortable. And then you decide it’s time to enjoy being in bed with Robert Plant.

You crawl up his body to straddle and lay on top of him. You kiss him while you wind your fingers into his fantastically long mane. He growls softly as you tease your tongue into his mouth.

He caresses your back and works his hands down to your ass as you begin to grind against each other. The feel of his substantial cock beneath you, not even inside of you yet, makes your stomach tighten and your sex throb in a way that makes you crave more, immediately.

You lower yourself onto his cock, a little at a time. Both of you work together slowly until your sex has consumed his last inch.

Jimmy left you breathless and raw-throated earlier with his command of your body, and you start to feel the same way with Robert, as you grip his chest and angle yourself to receive him in the most exquisitely sensitive part of your core.

Robert clasps your back and looks just as breathless as you, with his mouth open wide and his eyes at half mast. He closes his mouth and his jaw and neck tense as he arches into your thrusts. He bites his lip, and moans with pleasure.

“You’re killing me, love…” He moans louder.

“I need to take you,” he says moments later with a gruff whisper as he pulls out of you.

You dismount from his thighs, and he stands up. He motions for you to come to the edge of the bed, on all fours, with your back to him. He enters your sex just as slowly as you lowered yourself on him earlier.

And then both of you work yourselves into a brisk groove, reveling in the waves of pleasure being generated in the wake of your bodies. You feel his balls against your sex, and his arrowhead pendant hitting your back as he leans in closely. Both of you wail ecstatically.

“Have you lovebirds started the bloody party without me?” Jimmy asks with a bit of a slur as he saunters back into the room, still naked, and now clutching a half-empty bottle of Jack Daniels.

He tuts his disapproval as he looks you in the eye and sets the bottle on the night stand. “I wasn’t finished with you.” He gazes down his body, and you follow the path of his eyes to a ripe, lonely cock.

He climbs on the bed with a wide grin and one hand slowly working the length of his manhood, which is impressive, almost as large as Robert’s. Your attention is overwhelmed with thoughts of Robert’s cock exquisitely reaming you out, and Jimmy, who, by the hungry look in his eyes, will most certainly be joining in.

“It’s just like that time in Bangkok, Robert,” Jimmy says as he kisses you, caresses your hair, and promptly plunges his cock into your mouth. “Remember?” he asks, as he clutches your hair and holds your head in place. “Perhaps we should do this more often, with more mischievous birds,” Jimmy muses, and a loud, ragged sigh escapes his lips.

“Hmmm, it has been a few years…” Robert grunts as he picks up the pace with his thrusting.

You’re on fire with need from being taken by both Robert and Jimmy–delighting in the pleasurable sensation of fullness at both ends of your body–and also from hearing them reminisce over old conquests and planning new ones. You grasp Jimmy’s dick with one hand and swirl your tongue around the head while he thrusts, and you brace yourself against Robert’s movements with your other hand pressed into the bed.

Then there is silence, except for the sound of all of you breathing, and of Robert crashing in and out of your wet folds. Your moans are muffled by Jimmy’s cock; otherwise the sounds of your pleasure would shatter the tense air in the room.

Jimmy is breathing heavily as he thrusts more urgently. His eyes close, and he tightens his grip in your hair. Robert is palming your ass, which is in constant motion. His moans resume, louder than before, and he doles them out in a staccato fashion in time with his thrusts. You can tell he is about to lose it, and his reaction puts you in the same predicament.

“Fuck!” Robert groans as he comes in you hard. His enjoyment turns you on so much that shock waves begin in your body, and your climax soon follows.

“Fantastic, love.” He pulls out of you, strokes your hair, and paints your back with wet kisses before he leaves the room.

“Shit,” Jimmy hisses. His eyes snap open, and he fixes a feral, glazed-eye gaze on you. You can’t tell if he’s being intoxicated by his lust, or if he is impatient for release. Regardless, you give your all to him, now that your attention is no longer divided.

His dark cloud of hair is in motion with his thrusts. He is losing control but is still trying to maintain a semblance of it by gripping your shoulders as you both keep going.

You feel the calluses on his hands bite into your skin. You look up, to meet his eyes again, and you’re just in time to see him roll them toward the back of his head. It almost seems a figment of your imagination, because in a flash he is locked on your gaze again, masking his enjoyment of the rapidly building sensations with a pouty snarl and a tense set of his jaw.

As your pride for satisfying Jimmy builds, he withdraws suddenly.

“You have an exquisite mouth, dear, but I refuse to let Robert be the only one to sample your sweet cunt like he did. Lie down,” Jimmy says tersely.

You stretch out on the bed. The second it takes for your back to hit the sheets is the only respite you get, as Jimmy lifts your legs to rest against his shoulders and plunges into you without delay.

His breathing quickens and rushes in and out sharply. He grasps your ankles and folds you forward. He lengthens his strokes so that each time he pulls out far enough that you wail with abandon when he slams in again.

He smiles devilishly at the way your enjoyment is teetering on the edge of distress, and you can tell that your climax, when it comes, has hurtled him toward the edge of his control.

A low moan escapes from his lips, and another. “Ah… I… Fuck!” he ekes out through gritted teeth before his body seizes and he trembles before going still.

He releases your legs and reclines on the bed, on his side. “Here’s a quote for you article,” he says, facing you, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “You are a fantastic lay, love.”

As Robert walks back in, Jimmy ravages your neck in a way that you know will leave an angry mark. “Our little so-called journalist is quite the professional, wouldn’t you say, Robert?” Jimmy asks as he stands to leave again.

“What Pagey means is that you were better than Bangkok. And I’d have to agree. Most memorable, love,” Robert responds with a grin, before he lies down next to you and wraps you in his arms.


End file.
